Bron Y Aur Stomp
by Surfer-Rosa
Summary: Oneshot. Based on song Bron Y Aur Stomp by the great Led Zeppelin. SBRL squiffyness. Not overtly slashy, though it's open to interpretation if you're that way inclined.


BRON-Y-AUR STOMP 

The last dregs of sunlight streamed through the canopy of leaves above him, dappling his dark, black fur and making his coat glisten and shimmer with shades of autumnal orange and red as it caught the movement of his muscles beneath his skin. A long, pink tongue lolled out of his wide smiling mouth, trailing behind him as it caught in the slipstream of his run, and his tail incessantly wagged joyfully, beating a rhythm on the branches of the bushes as he bounded through them. As birds twittered furiously at his clumsy interruption of their placid and peaceful surroundings, he continued regardless, breaking his run only to smell the trunk of a tree, or occasionally chasing any rabbits and squirrels stupid enough not to have already made way for him. With his strange grey eyes almost bursting with mirth he pounded through the forest, at one with nature and himself. He felt indestructible, and it was this assurance in his own sense of self that propelled him, unafraid and bold, deeper into the murky depths of the trees, which was virtually impenetrable now that night had fallen.

After what felt like hours of solitude - though he never felt lonely - his keen nose stirred at the sudden, though not entirely unexpected, scent of another - something parallel to him and equally assertive as to it's right to be there. He maintained his individual path, yet kept close tabs on the animal next to him, a huge, sleek tawny wolf, which seemed to be doing the exact same thing to him. His mouth widening even further, he began to run faster, his seemingly boundless energy propelling him past and away from the incomer. As if it sensed his challenge, he felt it speed up too with the two soon becoming embroiled in a closely fought race as each sought to out run each other. The distance the two chased each other was vast, and yet to both it couldn't be far enough. He let out delighted barks which sounded for all the world as though he was laughing, the sounds echoing gleefully around the valley the two found themselves in.

As they charged up the embankment back towards sea-level, he let the other over take him, and then deliberately veered into it just as it passed, sending both the wolf and himself tumbling back down into the vale, the momentum causing them to land in the small stream that dwindled idly through the foliage. Splashing in the cold, refreshing water, both yapped and crowed in amusement at their predicament, his companion just as exhilarated it seems as he was himself. As they paddled around each other, noisily play fighting, neither noticed a tall stag which emerged from the thick vegetation and watched them with what seem to be paternal bemusement, at one point seeming to roll his eyes at the canines, though with a wistful sadness in his eye, as though he knew he wasn't included in the fun, yet wanted to be, all the same.

As the bright moonlight played upon their sodden coats, they seemed ethereal and otherworldly - mirages in the sparkling water, a image helped by the steam which rose steadily from the cold water in protest at their hot bodies. They were frozen in time, existing simply for the moment and each other.

Eventually, before the dawn broke over their exhausted bodies, they began to retrace the path they had forged what felt like an eternity ago. As they slowly walked through the battered bushes and plants, they shared quiet looks of satisfaction. His mouth was still stretched into a wide and mischievous smile, and his tongue still protruded from his mouth as he panted, though it was in a far more lethargic manner than before. Behind them followed the stag that had observed them before. Though far more rested than the canines in front of him, he maintained their pace so that the three didn't become separated, and he kept a watchful eye upon the wolf, who was having difficulty walking as the moon struggled in a losing fight for dominance over the lightening sky and his friends body. Beneath them, unseen but not forgotten, trailed a small rat, who anxiously followed his much larger companions while chancing looks up to the fading silver orb above them as they walked.

Soon they reached their destination and struggled into a decrepit house, where the wolf, by now mutated and misshapen, collapsed onto a ready made bed, moaning in agony as it's limbs elongated and stretched into their regular shape. He didn't hesitate to jump onto the bed to be with the beast as it's body shivered and convulsed with pain. Laying his head protectively on it's heaving chest, he stayed close as the transformation was complete. Knowing his friend was safe, he allowed his heavy eyelids to close. Before he fully lost himself in his dreams, he felt a grateful hand stroke his still wet head, and a croaking, barely audible whisper chased him into sleep:  
"You truly are the finest dog I've ever known, Padfoot"  
With that he finally succumbed, dreaming he was walking down a winding country road at the side of a tall tawny haired man who laughed and sung as he chased the sticks that were thrown for him, and frolicked in the fields of corn, pure friendship gushing in his veins.

FIN

* * *

AN - This was posted an eon ago, though due to technical mumbo jumbo, I had to take it down and re-post. Based on the Led Zeppelin song "Bron-Y-Aur Stomp" which can be found on the album Led Zeppelin 3. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the story originally, and thanks in advance to any who read and review in the future. 


End file.
